deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Dead Rising 2 Walkthrough
We are currently working on the Dead Rising 2 Walkthrough. It's a very extensive project, but will hopefully serve as a well-designed walkthrough for a sandbox game. The guide will be broken down in chronological order after several introductory sections, such as Getting Started, Controls, Multiplayer, Co-Op, etc. Then the guide to the game will begin, from beginning to end, with Overtime included. Following that will be a check-off list of achievements and further information. What I would like to include along the way are infoboxes called Achievement Opportunity, which will alert the reader of a time during the game most optimal for getting an achievement. These won't be time they necessarily have to follow, but times that the achievement will be easiest to accomplish. For example, if at any one point the player has an opportunity to escort 8 survivors at once, there will be a box entitled "Achievement Opportunity: Come On! Follow Me (20g)" and below would be instruction on how to accomplish this. In this case, the instructions would list additional survivors nearby that the player can possibly escort. Then the guide would continue. This can be done with most of the achievements as many of them can be picked up during one play through. At the end, we would list achievements that can be accomplished through additional play throughs, or those accomplished either in or with the assistance of multiplayer gameplay. Apart from this, the walkthrough would be fairly simple, explaining each case file, rather than showing the entirety of the case. Then a link to more extensive information about such case will be present. There will be many easily-accessible links through the page, simple to find, but leading to loads of info. We can also sprinkle in "Savior Opportunities" which would alert the reader to times while pursuing a case that survivors are available to rescue, whether they are stranded or being held hostage. This would somewhat be an Achievement Opportunity, if the player follows every single opportunity, but it would be more specific and would also be a PP opportunity. In any case, the guide is going to be relatively simple and easy to navigate, while the additional information/techniques will be tucked away, but easy to access. This will ensure a wholesome experience through the Dead Rising 2 Walkthrough. Please help us out and be sure to leave any and all suggestions, they are much appreciated. Nick Kohut 01:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) What We Need Currently, we need the following things for the guide: *Descriptions of Case Files. They should be relatively detailed, but should not reveal too much additional outside of what is presented during the case and its completion. Follow the descriptions already in place as examples. *Images from Case Files (preferably beginning of a cutscene). We just need one per file. *Multiplayer gameplay information & images. *Co-op gameplay information & images. *Design of an "Achievement Opportunity" template and a "Savior Opportunity" template. Nick Kohut 01:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Maybe a 'While you are here' box for long running acheivements, with lists of food to eat, clothes to try on and items to hit zombies with Hecatonchireslm 00:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC)